One Selection: Zutara
by zutara4eve
Summary: Ordinary Farm girl, Katara, gets selected to compete for the Prince Zuko's hand. Only one problem. She hates him.
1. Chapter 1

The Selection: Zutara

I saw you even when I was color blind.

Ordinary farm girl's life gets turned upside down when she gets selected to compete with 15 other fire nation girls for the heart of Fire Nation's Prince Zuko.

Only one problem: She hates him

* * *

Katara woke up to a jolt causing her soft brown curls to cascade and leave a few stains sticking to her forehead. A quick turn to her small dingy window, to the left of her bed, revealed the radiant sun beginning to rise. With a long extended hand, she threw the cover off her bed and rushed to her closet; that contained her normal attire. In a flash she was dressed and running down the stairs while frantically braiding her hair behind her back. Like a perfectly coordinated dance, she leaped over the last step that creaks, to avoid waking her grandmother. Katara was finally out the door to begin her long journey.

Prince Zuko woke up at his normal and coordinated time,before the sun peaked. After being fitted and dressed accordingly, he made his way to the dinning area, where his day would begin.

Katara threw open the barn door causing the animals to look up. In one swish movement she grabbed the milk bucket by the door and ran towards the cows. "Sorry for the rush but as you can see today is another morning rush." After getting at least half the bucket filled she patted the cow and ran outside to the chicken . Once inside she battled a hen for eggs and ended up running outside with a mouth full of feathers and three small eggs.

Price Zuko finished his last sip of cold refreshing milk and heard the voice of a castle servant, "Would you care for a refill my Prince?".Zuko simply shook his head and continued to finishing his eggs. In a swift movement he rose from the table at the sight of his Uncle.

Katara dumped the hot steamed scrambled eggs into a plate and carefully poured the cold milk in to a glass. After setting the table she passed out on the chair and wiped the sweat that formed on her forehead. When she heard a creak on the stairs she jolted up and positioned herself in a better manner.

"Good morning uncle." Prince Zuko said as he saw his uncle enter the dining hall.

Zuko smiled up at his proud uncle who always seemed to fill the space with his radiant personality and calming smile that was almost impossible not to return.

"Zuko getting ready for the big day I see." Iroh said as he crossed the room and embraced his grandson.

"I am only announcing a proclamation uncle." Zuko said as he broke from his tight yet comforting embrace.

"The proclamation that gives you your wife." Iroh said as he walked over to the dining table and poured himself some tea.

"I know, I know, you the story of you and grandma and how your eyes met and you automatically knew." Zuko said while rolling his eyes at the supposed story as old as time.

"I'm just not sure I could find that."

* * *

"Good morning Katara,"

"Good morning grandmother,"

"I see you have rushed your work again." the elderly lady said as she dug her fork into the raw cooked eggs."

Katara hung her head down. "It was an accident and won't happen again."

"That's my sweet girl now go to your work."

Katara stood up without maintain eye contact with the woman, before she finished her walk to the door she turned around shutting her eyes tight enough and swinging back around to her grandmother.

"School is starting back again grandmother and I would like to return," Katara said in one exasperated chunk.

The elderly lady was up and moved faster than any elderly lady could to Katara "Darling, why would you do that you failed all your classes even when you studied so hard."

Katara turned her head and whispered "I was top of the class, grandmother."

The elderly lady croaked her head "Darling don't fool yourself we could never afford it"

"I got a scholarship."

"Darling you know I can't survive without my dearest grandchild. I am lost without you. Would you really break an old women's heart who took you in?"

A few blood stopping moments pasted between the two.

"Look at you as fragile as a flower."

Katara winced at her grandmothers many comments about her height.

"All the schoolboys will do is give you children that will damage your figure and leave you incompetent and foolish. Do you want to be foolish dear child?

"No grandmother."

"Now go on to work and be back before dark for our blood bending lesson." Hama said as she patted Katara head and made to finish her milk.

Katara still frozen in the same spot and watched as Hama turned around in almost slow motion.

"Don't ask me about this again."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

Zuko could feel the sweat drip from the tip of his hair as he sent a fire ball directed at his uncle.

In a swift movement Iroh blocked the movement and sent it back with more sped.

Zuko,barley dogging it, kicked up so more for his uncle who blocked each.

"You just can't let me win old man." Zuko said as he threw his head back and looked up the skies.

"You just can't seem to beat me young man." Iroh said with his signature smile.

"Remember you are announcing the proclamation today in the central parts."

"Like I simply forgot I would announce the search for my wife." Zuko said as he took a towel from a blushing servant.

Zuko spared her a smile and turned back around and punched a fire ball into the sky.

* * *

Katara punched her fist with all her might as she kneaded the bread. "Stupid Hama stupid bread." Katara said as she sunk her knuckles in deeper.

"Someone has a bit of a temper today." Katara looked up to meet with Jet. She admired his golden tan skin and confident smirk he wore like a trophy along with his mysterious appearance that every girl fell for.

He deepens his smirk as her glare continued and she rolled her eyes in response.

"Why are you here Jet?" Katara asked as she continued her work.

"I came to see if you were coming to see the Prince's opening search for the new Queen."

"Why would I go see a spoiled little brat's speech about finding some trophy wife, who will make more little arrogant Princes who will eventually want trophy wives." Katara said as she started to roll the bread.

"I don't know I thought every girl was dying to see the Prince." Jet said in a mocking tone.

Katara let out a soft giggled that seemed to fill the bakery more than the smell of sweet warm bread rising in the oven.

Jet taking this as encouragement continued. "I can't believe he even doing the the central parts to grace the presents of lowly servants as you and I." Jet said as he dramatically walked in the bakery and jumped over the counter to be on Katara's side.

Katara let out another giggle and Jet grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his arm in a servant's manner. "Oh, how I would love to serve the future king in any way possible, I will send all my daughters and shall that not be enough I will send my wife and then myself.

Katara eyes started to fill with tears of laughter as she felt whenever when her laugh started to take her breath away.

"Jet you must stop distracting me from my work."

"Go down to the river with me?"

* * *

Zuko heard the loud roar of applause as he entered onto the platform that was 3 feet off the ground and was surrender by guards. Making his way to the stand his eyes washed over the large crowd.

"People of the fire nation, as you now I am now of coming of age to become your new king." The crowd exploded into another fit of applause.

"However, before I can continue the legacy my uncle left, I need to marry and find a queen who is loyal to the firenation." Zuko looked over to the side to see a guy with foam dripping out his mouth and winced.

"In order to be considered in the running all ladies between the ages of 16 and 20 must submit a picture taken by your neighborhood patrol." Zuko felt a relief wash over him, as the crowd chanted their support.

"I know you're out there." Zuko said in a whisper.

* * *

"I know you're out there Katara said as she made her way across the green fields that was being laminated by the bright crescent moon.

Katara walked to the edge of the small lake surrounded by dandelions picked one up and blew.

"You know that once you pick it dies right?" Jet said as he leaned against one of the trees.

"Why can't you be romantic and ask me what I wish for?" Katara said as she threw the dandelion in the lake.

Katara started bending some water in an effortless motion.

"You know you're a great bender?"

"You know this is easy to what I normal bend" Katara said breathlessly.

Jet signed and looked up at the bright stars. "After I left the bakery I went to the speech"

"Oh goodie, don't tell me you want to apply."

"Nah, I haven't got the figure." Jet said waiving leaning off the tree and walking towards her.

"He is opening it up to everybody you know right?"

Katara shook her head not knowing where he was going with this.

"I think you should at least apply." Jet finally let out.

"Ha, so I can be in a castle all my life."

"No so you can get a better life more opportunities."

"You just want to rid me so you can be with someone else." Katara said while mock pouting.

Jet rolled his eyes. "Kat I am being serious there is very little this place can offer you and you and I always knew you could be so much more.

"I have to get back to Hama."

"I will walk you home."

"There is no need, my bending is a lot better than your fighting." Katara said in a cocky tone.

"I am aware."

As the two walked through the streets they heard shouting coming from all directions and the sound of guards shouting.

Once they reached the turn before Katara's street they saw a dark haired girl who seemed to be in another kingdom asking for change in exchange for something not so approval able.

"Walk faster." Jet demanded as the two her jogging down the corridors.

Once to her house she thanked Jet and watch as he zoomed down the streets.

Entering in the house she was met with a not so happy Hama holding a white dress.

"You missed your practice." Hama said while glaring daggers at Katara.

Katara moved her lips to speak but as usually Hama was faster.

"Don't lie to me child I saw you with that no good of a boy Jet."

Katara bit her tongue.

"But no matter child I bought you a dress for the Prince's application picture.

"I never agreed to apply and how could you possible not let me go to school but it is fine for me to be Queen of a nation."

"Don't raise your voice at me I only wanted you to apply and see if you could maybe make something out of those looks of yours so I can afford to buy the medicine I desperately need."

"Katara bowed her head in disgrace remembering her grandmother's condition and also her way of making her feel like an immature brat whenever she stood up for herself in any way possible.

"Now darling you know I hate it when we fight come." Hama said embracing Katara and kissing her hair.

"Now go to bed we must be first in line tomorrow."

* * *

Hi guys so I wrote this Author note before I wrote chapter 1. Please like and comment on this story and I know the grammar probably sucks but you all know I am not the best so as long as you can understand please don't kill me. I am really proud of myself because I have not written in 3 years and the that was back when I was a…KATAANG FAN…

Don't hate me I was young and did not understand how awesome Zutara is.

I saw you even when I was color blind.


	2. Chapter 2

The Selection: Zutara

Chapter

"White when our friendship was pure"

Large thank you to NIR93, chubbybunnye, and Kataang4eve. You all left really nice reviews that absolutely made my week. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The castle was dripping with servants and nobles making preparation for the extra guest the palace should be receiving at the end of the week. Each step Zuko took to go to the palace conference room was an explosion of feelings ranging from excitement to anxiety. Once feet away from the conference room door he gave a nod to the two guards by the door. As the door opened Zuko's face was hit by the rays of light from the room illuminating his skin. Raising his head and putting his shoulders back he stepped into the room.

"Prince Zuko, what an honor to be in your presence and to plan the stay of our future fire lady." the lady said as she bowed her head.

Zuko noticed the permitted smile on her face and the green earth tribe robes. "My uncle told me of your impeccable planning skills and your family's service to the Firenation.

Surprisingly her smile started to smile.

* * *

"Katara hold still while I fix your cheeks ." Hama yelled as she gripped Katara's face harder.

Once Hama left Katara turned the mirror to get a glimpse of herself. She caught sight of the two thick braids that let go into a flow of curls at the end. She also spotted the eye liner, that Hama used to make her blue eyes stand out. To top everything off the red lipstick brought out the fullness of her lips. Katara winced in disgust at the thought of getting ready for the Prince.

* * *

Zuko winced as he took his seat at the head of the table across from the smiling lady.

" Hello my name is Joo Dee and I will be coordinating all the actions of the 15 ladies you chose." Zuko shook his head for her to proceed.

"So my Prince what do you want in a Princess?" The earth tribe lady asked.

"I want someone loyal, honest, cunning, daring, and courageous.

Her smile lessened.

"I mean what do you want her to look like, remember dear Prince we only get a picture and a few characteristics about her."

Zuko shifted in his seat. "Well I always preferred straight hair, not too much weight, no make-up, and tall."

"Perfect, we are already getting thousands of picture within each hours it should not be hard to find you your perfect lady."

Zuko stood from his seat. "I'm expecting the best. I hope by the end of the week I have all the girls announced and ready to be brought to the castle."

* * *

Hama came back with a handful of eye make-up and lip gloss I am going out to buy more preparations don't move or ruin your dress.

After Hama left Katara let out a breath and bobbled her head to feel how many pins were in here hair. A knock on the door startled her out of her daze. She rose up from the kitchen chair and made her way up to the door.

"What are you doing here?" Katara asked as she looked at Jet.

"I wanted to see our future lady." Jet said while playfully bowing his head.

"Don't bow to me you know Hama is just wasting her breath and there is no way out of the thousands of girls I will get chosen."

"You are right" Jet said while quickly standing straight and brushing past Katara into the house.

"If Hama catches you in here you know it is out of my hands and what you mean your right?" Katara said while locking the door and walking over to the kitchen table,where he was rudely sitting on despite the two chairs.

"You're not lady material" Jet said while grabbing an apple out the bowl.

"Really tell me how?" Katara said as she tried to make a grab for the apple,playing the height card he held it over her head.

In a swift movement he was around the table on the opposite side of Katara was on beginning the war.

"First things first your posture is terrible." Jet said as Katara made a lunge for the right side of the table.

Jet quickly moved to the left and Katara ended up to the other side.

"Second you are very stubborn and could start a war with an air bender." Jet said as Katara was leaning on to the table ready to pounce to his side.

"Next, you have one of the drabbest personality I know." Jet said while he avoided yet another of one of Katara attempts to catch him.

"Last but not least the height, far too little legs." Jet said while taking a bite of his apple not expecting Katara to hurdle over the table landing square on him.

"Take that back your incompetent rat," Katara said as she pinned his arms down.

"Mmmh no." Jet said with his arrogant smile even in a position below her.

"Who knows maybe the Prince is into all that."

Katara glared with hate and Jet continued with his smile.

A while of more glaring Katara finally started into a fit of laughter's while rising from the floor.

Jet followed and they were for what seemed liked the millionth time sharing one of their famous Katara and Jet laughs.

"Incompetent rat." Jet heaved through the laughs.

"Chicken legs." Katara said while continuing the joy.

"Katara I did not expect you to simple throw yourself across the table ,you are something else." Jet said while patting there back as she started to choke from the laughter.

A knock on the door interrupted the pair, "Katara dearest is someone in there open the door at this instant." Just as fast as they exchanged fits of laughter's they exchanged a panic attack.

* * *

"Zuko why are you not doing music night with the rest of the castle?" Iroh asked as he caught he nephew leaned over a stack of pictures.

"Uncle I have to have this done by the end of the week."

"Take a little break I'm sure things will work itself out"

Zuko looked up to the ceiling and then looked back down.

"It just has not happened yet uncle." Zuko said while standing up and running his hands through his hair.

Iroh gave a confused glanced. "What Zuko."

"Remember what you said when you saw grandma?"

"I said that I knew she was the one."

"That's what I want and I don't feel it yet and I won't rest until I do."

"I understand but try to get some rest before tomorrow," Iroh said while patting his shoulder and leaving the room.

Zuko leaned closer to the pictures and continued his search.

* * *

"Quick hide under my bed." Katara said as she pushed Jet up the stairs. After she was sure Jet was all settled in she made for the door.

"Hello grandmother dearest." Katara said in the most innocent voice she could muster.

"Katara don't play dumb with me I know I heard voices and your laughter."

"No grandmother, I was planning the tone I was going to use on the Prince." Katara puked up those words with only one eye twitch all while looking perfectly calm.

"I think I saw some more supplies under you bed I am just going to get them and be right down so we can head tonight to get your picture taken."

Realization struck Katara and she was running up to her grandmother.

"Grandmother, don't hurt your back I will do it."

"Don't be silly Katara, I don't think I'm so old that bending onto the ground will cause me damage."

Once up the stairs she walked straight into her small wrong that showcases her unmade bed.

Hama slowly got down to the floor and Katara waited for the impact.

"Darling you really need to clean your room.",Hama said as she collected one of Katara's brushes.

Eyes wide in shock she turned around to the door that Jet was behind and quickly moved in motion that would steer her grandmother's out of her room while blocking Jet.

"Lets finish quickly; I want to leave as soon as possible grandmother dearest." Katara said with an eye twitch.

Hama studied the girl. "I suppose your right though I do no not understand the change in heart when you detested the ideas at the start". Hama studied Katara once again before making her exit then stopped mid-way and extended her hand.

Hama then let out a laugh that made Katara's blood stop. "Just like blood anything is changeable, right darling?"

Katara lowered her head and grabbed the elderly lady's hand and started for the stairs. "Just like blood."

After Hama combed through the curls that fell from the two braids one last time, she claps her hands together. "My look at me beautify bender."

"Katara will you bring me one of the puppets from the closet so I can polishing them up, while we wait for your hair to set from the gel." In response, Katara rose from her seat and made her way to the closet which was in a little door by the steps.

Scanning through the puppets she yelped at the sight of Jet.

"Good spirits Katara what is wrong?" Hama said rising from the chair.

"Nothing grandmother I just thought I saw a rat?" Katara quickly turned her head back to her friend who was about to become one of her grandmother puppet if he kept his hide and seek game up.

"Why have you not jumped out the window?" Katara spat in a harsh whisper.

"I don't know I wanted to see your final makeup for the photo-shoot." Jet said in scorn of her question.

"Stop acting like a puppet and get out, before Hama makes that wish come true." Katara said while clutching her fist.

"The window is jammed." Jet said a harsher whisper.

"Fine, fine I will try to get her upstairs and then can go." Katara said while closing the door to stop anymore arguments.

Once she came back Hama frowned from the chair she was sitting in.

"Katara where is the puppet I asked you for." Hama said while crossing her legs in the chair.

"I wanted to get the one of the ones upstairs and wanted you to accompany me."

Hama rose from her chair and was in an instant up to Katara face.

The closeness caused Katara to study the elderly lady's strong features and gray hair that contained a few dark strains that sometimes in the light appear red.

Katara held her breath for a blood curdling moment.

"Come along dear we must not waste our time playing with puppets when you have a picture to take.

Hama said while grabbing her hand and leading her out the door.

Once to their destine photo station Katara felt a wave of awe of all her town friends turning up to have a chance with the Prince.

The camera men were all in royal red and they seemed to move each girl in and out of the photo booth.

Studying the girls who arrived from town she saw a few of her school friends and a few town children. All the girls were wearing dull colored dresses that appeared to be the only things there family could afford but they look clean and fresh.

Hama noted Katara studying the girls and leaned in. "Studying the competition I see. Don't worry, they all look poor and dull."

"Just as I ,grandmother." Katara said while raising her eyebrows at the elderly lady.

"Besides, we live in the poorest town and the Prince is probably going to choice some princess from the earth kingdom or some rich noble's daughter."

Hama gave Katara a disapproving look and continued to fish out the competition before they were called up.

Walking into the photo booth that contained a bright light and black sheet in the back.

Hama was behind the camera men giving him pointers and tips on Katars's good side.

Thinking back onto all the details of what happened between Jet and herself a soft giggle started to boil out of her and before she knew it she was on a full fit of laughter.

Katara was met with blinding flash of light.

* * *

"Prince Zuko castle life is about to get hectic," Iroh said as he said by his nephew who was by now only had chosen all but one of the princess.

When Zuko just kept scowling through pictures and descriptions he continued. "I think the ones you have so far is excellent," Iroh said filling the space as much as possible.

Once Zuko reached the last in the stack he looked up to his uncle.

"I am very pleased with the ones I have."

"As you should be now get some rest." Iroh said as he rose from his seat and closing the door behind him.

A few seconds afterwards a knock came on the door. "Prince sorry to bother you but I received a more contestants, but they are lower level so I would not mind if you ask me to disposes of them.

Zuko already in a daze motioned for the stack to be placed on his desk and for the guard to leave.

Once finished with looking through the stack he walked over to the fire place, where he was planning to burn all the pictures for security purposes.

After the drowsy way to his desk he saw that one picture had escaped the strong flames of the heat. Turning it over it over he was caught with awe by the radiant and magnificent smile and felt the fire in her eyes.

* * *

YAY! So chapter 2 and please take a moment to like or comment because it means the world. I mean they make me really really happy. This is one of my first story and I would love any feedback. Also this story will be heating up soon. Again please, please, please, please review, like, and follow. It warms ma heart :)


	3. Chapter 3

Katara could feel the fullness of the moon intensifying every movement she made and every breath that pasted through her body.

She turned the shape of water into a long spear and then shot it into the darkness of the river.

Everything about tonight felt like strength from the power of the moon strengthening her control to the

The fire nation's chilly nights brought energy into her bones and brought a surge of relief as she felt the wind often time beating against her.

This was her element. Where she belonged. No matter what her first element was.

The water easier followed her hand and never once questioned her authority. It was so different from blood blending where blood fought against her hold.

"Hey Katara." A figure said into the darkness. Katara whipped her head around to see her childhood friend, Jet.

"What are you doing out in this type of night?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Jet said while shifting his gaze to the water in her hands.

" I could not sleep and thought I might as well practice my water bending." Katara said while letting the water evaporate.

Jet stared for a few more seconds.

"How was practice with Hama?"

"Same as always, I bended rats into dancing and then I made rabbits dance and then I threw a dance party." Katara said dryly.

Jet taking the hint the topic was not one to start.

"I thought you were not applying to be the dream maiden of Prince Zuko."

Katara studied him for a few seconds amazed at his attitude to always looked relaxed.

"I did not want to Hama did and besides it is not like I am actually going to be chosen."

Jet smirked and Katara took that as her que to continue.

"I mean why would the Prince Zuko, choice a low life farm girl like me." Katara said while throwing her hands in the air.

Jet smiled then leaned off against the tree. "I'm going to finish my shift try not to stay here all night."

"Already did." Katara said while raising her head to the sun rising.

* * *

Zuko rose at the first glance at light and flung off his cover to get ready for today was the day he was announcing the list of 15 princesses. There was much to be done.

* * *

Princess Yue stepped outside into the cold wind of the North. As of now something ingrained in her head she pushed her shoulder back and raised her head and looked to the skies, that always seemed to trade places with the snow,to see an messenger hawk flying towards her. A smile crept on her lips as she knew she was prepared to do what every was needed to make her nation proud.

* * *

Zuko could feel the heat rising through his spine as he stepped out into the main castles halls to see servants rushing around carrying dress of all different colors.

The reality of this day was that in less than 42 hours he was going to meet the love of his life.

"Can't bear the excitement can you, Prince?"

"I am ready for this all to be set and stone and to make this an easy transition for our future Fire Lady." Zuko said through a forced smile.

Joo-di threw her back to laughter. "Prince Zuko the future Queen will get the upmost respect and love."

Zuko raised his eyebrows and began his exit towards the dining halls to check the preparations for the party that will be thrown in honor of the princess.

* * *

Katara woke up to a chilling feeling in her spine. Once out the bed she paced her room thinking of all the possible things that could change her grandmother's mind on her going to school.

 _Education is important_ , Katara thought as she paced around her room.

No no she will probably say, _So is obeying the elderly_.

"Katara dearest would you please stop talking to yourself and feed the animals." Hama said with her hands behind her back expecting Katara to rush out imminently at her biding.

Katara slightly winced at the old woman recognizing ho

Katara heard a creek on her her floor and turned to see Hama.

"Katara you should be tending to the sheep now."

"Yes, grandmother but first I have to talk to you about something."

Hama unfolded her hands and waved them off at Katara dismissing her once again. "Yes, yes darling but that will have to wait I must go now to the capital to be there for Prince Zuko's announcing the princess."

Katara looked to the floor and then back up. Hama crossed the room and held Katara's chin in her hands.

"Darling I will see you as soon as I get back, now please do to your work I hear the animals crying out for food."

As soon as she came Hama left Katara in the empty room in silence.

* * *

Zuko gave a slight frown of disappointment,but it was too late to turn back now.

With a swift moment he saw two guards open up the curtains and he was out on the podium looking out onto the people of the fire nation.

The crowd roared at the sight of him gave him the confidence to continue.

"Great people of the firenation, thank you for coming out to celebrate the 15 ladies I have choosen."

The crowd again exploded with applause and gratitude.

"I won't bore you with the details of the history of the details I will continue onto the list of people."

Zuko reached for the scroll and unrolled it and as usual smiled for the camera.

I announce the first princess Mai, daughter of a trusted noble men and childhood friend.

Zuko watched as the crowd cheered and a few girls shift in their seats at their chances growing slimmer.

Searching the crowd he saw Mai and her family off to the side.

He continued with the names of Ty-lee, Song, and Suki. Again the crowd cheered and he saw the girls celebrating.

Afterwards he announced Princess Yue from the Northern Water Tribe. The crowd again exploding with celebrations at the Zuko for choosing an actual princess.

After announcing a few more and reaching the last name he saw the crowd on the edge of their seats waiting for the last name to be announced.

Watching the crowd's anticipation amused Zuko into adding a few more seconds into the last name.

With a deep breath he went for it.

* * *

Katara whipped her head,to the doors of the barn,when she saw Hama come running.

"Katara you made it in, oh my spirts my granddaughter in the castle" Hama said as she danced around the barn to embrace Katara.

The realization of what Katara was chosen for put a rock in her stomach and made her go limp in her grandmother's embrace.

With a firm hand she pushed Hama off of her. "I can't go grandmother."

"Katara, are you a bit nervous I know that the idea of marriage has always scarred you half to death, but my dear girl, it is the future King." Hama said playfully knocking Katara's head.

"Grandmother I said I can't go." Katara said while clutching her fist.

"Why is that?" Hama said in a tone that made the hairs on her neck stand still.

Katara looked to the side and continued. "I can't leave the barn."

Hama took a step closer to Katara "You and I both know that is not the reason."

A few seconds passed between the two bloodbenders.

Hama continued. "Is It because of the hoodlum bit is?"

Katara took a step back "No grandmother it is not because of Jet."

Hama took another step closer. "Is it because of that school of yours."

Katara remained silent and a smile crept on Hama's face. "Katara I am growing sicker by the day and with the entrance money they will give me I will be able to pay for the medication I need."

Katara turned to the elderly lady who indeed has been growing fainter every day and was starting to have troubles keeping up with their sessions.

Katara took a few more blood turning seconds to reply.

"I have no interest in the prince therefore I will not pretend I do I will only go only for the entrance fee then he will probably see I am not as good as his actual princess so he will kick me out."

Hama nodded her head in an understanding manner. "If that is what you wish."

Katara held her hand up to show she was out for the kill. "Once I get back I will attend school and you will not stop me." Katara held her breath for the reaction knowing it could either well or bad.

Hama looked to her hands and back to Katara's fierce blue eye's always filled with determination.

"I can't believe you would give the woman who took you in alternates for her health."

After a while Hama gave in. "Pack your stuff the royal escort is coming tonight.

* * *

I saw you even when I was color blind.

Grey: What I saw when I did not love you

White: How pure our friendship was

Green: When you became a force of nature

Orange: The explosion I feel with you

Yellow: When you became my sunshine

Blue: When you showed me you

Pink: When I showed you me

Red: When I loved you

Black: When the road ended

* * *

Da end. Please like and comment! Also I am sorry for the bad updating schedule. I will start doing them every Friday.


	4. Chapter 4

_Grey, what I saw when I didn't love you_

Stepping into the palace Katara was dazzled by the savants carrying golden silverware and the big open windows welcoming the sunlight. Along with all the other glamorous stuff, she noted a golden chandelier hanging above the ceiling. Everything filled her heart with disgust. The decorations, the fancy portraits, and trays of food carried by servants. _The food that could be worth a year of her village supply_ , Katara thought to herself.

This was not her home she did not belong among these people and as soon as Zuko sent her home she would be back in her element.

Zuko walked among the halls and his eyes glanced over the castle décor and supplies and felt the surge of heat filling him with energy. Once under the chandelier, he inspected the castle and continued. After down the corridor he turned left into Joo Dee.

"The final princess arrived." Joo Dee said while bowing her head and smiling.

Zuko shook his head signaling her to rise back up.

"You can meet them later today at the gathering and then dinner."

"Well done," Zuko said as he stepped to the side and continued his walk with two guards at his side.

Katara was escorted into a spa room with girls getting makeup, hair, nails, and everything in-between done.

Once the door shut behind her all the girls looked up and looked at her with a mixture of pity and another emotion, she normally was not accustomed to with someone of their status.

Before she had time to react Joo Dee pushed her into a chair were both a fire nation lady and man were waiting.

The two studied her in the chair to the point of her wanting to turn her gave away.

The man broke the stare off by running his hands through Katara's braid and untangling it, so ahead of her brown soft curls fell to her lower back.

"I think she is beautiful considering her status she is not hideous."

Before Katara could decide to take that as a compliment the lady stepped in.

"Yes, yes but she has a horrible posture and does not seem very bright." The lady said while saying the last part of her sentence under her breath.

Katara in a sharp movement rose out of her chair to face the pair throwing praises and disrespect her way.

"Excuse, me but I am standing right here and I am not your little project either," Katara said as she slapped away the guys' hands from her hair.

"I am a human being and my name is Katara and it would be nice if I got to know you both before you two start dressing me in your little fancy dresses."

The two exchanges glance at each other and the girl finally spoke. "Well I am Sue and that is Lee."

The boy then continued, "We will be you, hairdressers, for this event." Before Katara could thank him for the introduction he continued. "Now you got here late so we have less than an hour to pluck, groom, and perfect you for meeting the prince." He said while pushing Katara back into the chair and grabbing his tweezers.

"Oh, goodie," Katara said with a forced smile.

Yue looked around and admired all the other girls who had their hair nicely pressed and done lips red as a poison apple. Her eyes got caught to one of the contestants who had beautiful brown curly hair and big blue eyes that seemed to mesmerize you even when they were not focused on you. Making out the conversation she was having she heard the girl say she wanted all the opposite of what the prince did like so she had her soft brown curls outreaching her back and refused all makeup which led her to only have her face washed and polished. It was amazing how within minutes she had out shown all the other girls who had got here and started everything earlier this morning. She could see many of the princesses sneak glances at the girl and watching her from the corners of their eyes.

Once everyone was finished, they released the girls to their rooms to have their dresses fitted.

Steeping into the room which was easily as big as her house, she saw a small gold chandelier over her bed which had a crisp gold bedsheet and across from the bed she saw a gigantic mirror that was filled with jewels she could not imagine affording and to the corner she beds window and a balcony that gave her a view of the entrance of the palace garden and gate.

"Beautiful is it not, Princess?" a voice said startling Katara. Turning she saw two servant girls who looked about 2 years older than herself.

"Yes, it wonderful, but sadly I won't be here long enough to enjoy it," Katara said walking over to the bed and tracing her fingers along with the sheets.

"You are very beautiful I'm sure you will be here for quite some time one of them interjected."

"The prince won't want a dull classless hag like me but thank you for the compliment," Katara said while still tracing the sheets.

"We must get you dressed what color would you prefer?" The other subject said.

Katara continued to feel the mattress. "What color does the Prince hate the most.?"

"I believe it is gray."

"Now I would like the drabbest unmemorable gray dress," Katara said while layer her hand on the bed.

"My lady, why would you not want to catch the prince's eye.

Katara chuckled and finally jumped on the bed.

Zuko watched as Joo Dee left after leaving the room telling him about how he would be meeting each of the on the balcony on the middle floor of the castle. Stating with Tylee.

Zuko watched as the girl practically skipped over to him and leaned in close. Zuko studies her energetic eyes and her body always in constant motion.

Smiling Tylee talked Zuko into death and was saved when Joo Dee came with a girl who short red hair wearing a red dress.

Zuko liked her warm eyes and her stories about being a warrior. Afterward, Joo Dee brought in Song who Zuko enjoyed her heart filling stories about helping her villagers.

Joo Dee then brought back Princess Yue of the water tribe.

Zuko smiled at her white hair in a neat straight bun and red dress pressed and fitted in the right places along with her pose and natural calmness, the perfect image of a queen.

"Hello Prince, thank you for giving me this opportunity," Yue said with a small bow.

Zuko smiled as he looked the perfect Fire lady in her gray eyes.

Katara made it down the hallway from her room to the main floor of the castle in her grey dress that exposed her shoulders and her brown curls running down her back and her light blue necklace matching nothing with her dress. Once in the room, she felt the eyes of the princess following her around.

Joo Dee came in and grabbed her by the arm and rushed her into the balcony area where her prince awaited. Once far enough between the prince and the princess, Joo Dee whispered in her ears.

"I will not be having any funny business from you." Joo dee while smiling.

Zuko studied the girl from the picture who against the list he had was wearing her hair down and in against the code his least favorite dress. Zuko smiled he looked at this girl who did exactly what he did not want and still looked stunning.

"Hi, Zuko here," Zuko said while smiling into her eyes and extending an arm.

"Look, I don't want to marry you and I don't want to be in this competition," Katara said while crossing her arms.

Zuko almost falling back into shock tilted his head. "Excuse me but you must be confused."

Katara looking into his golden eyes repeated herself. "I don't want to marry you, be in this competition, and the only reason I am here is that the fee you give each family once in could pay for my entire education.

Zuko feeling a slap to the face as he looked down at Katara. After a moment of shock, he continued and struggled to regain control of this situation.

"Listen here, I will not be disrespected in my castle by some peasant off the streets."

"Is that what all you people are to you some peasant off the street?" Katara shot back.

"I should have you thrown into the dungeon or on death row how dare you," Zuko said pointing a finger at Katara.

"You don't control how I feel I simply said I don't want to marry you or be in this dumb competition."

"How dare you disrespect this ritual that has been done by my ancestors for years."

Katara rolled her eyes and looked up at the young prince who was more than half her size.

Zuko grumbled something to and the two had a death stare until Joo Dee came in with Mai.

"Nice meeting you Katara," Zuko said with a smirk.

"The pleasure is all mine," Katara said as she walked past Mai.

Once Joo Dee exited after Katara Zuko shuffled through his hair and looked at his childhood friend.

"Trouble in paradise.?" Mai asks as she watched her friend her troubled friend.

"No, never have I met someone so stubborn and fixed on hating me just because I am a prince."

Mai shook her head in understanding while Zuko continued.

Mai was expecting more on the girl when Zuko stopped mid-drift, regardless I want to know her better.

Zuko said walking out from the balcony leaving Mai.

"I didn't get to do my introduction" Mai called after him.

"I know you better than anymore in this palace" Zuko called out.

The dining room of the castle table stretched to the end of the hall and on the walls lay old men, fruit baskets, and more old men.

The table was filled with many chickens, noodles, bread, and food Katara could not name.

After everyone was situated Katara started digging into her food and scarfed down the noodles while the other girls talked about their fantasy of meeting the prince.

Katara's attention was broken when a girl with white hair called her name.

"How was meeting the prince?" The white hair girl asked.

Judging from the expressions from the girls they were at the top of their seats waiting to hear.

Katara did not want to make any enemies smiled and put up her best pose.

"Fine, I don't think he likes me as munch." And like that, a fire of relief spread through these girls.

"That's ok, losing this competition won't be the end of the world." The red hair girl said with sympathy

but was relieved that she had fewer people to worry about.

Zuko his way to the dining area with two guards at the front. Walking into the door his eyes immediately

caught Katara leaned in her noodle bowl with some remains on her cheeks.

Taking a seat at the center of the table he could notice how the princess sat straight and fiddled with

their hair and did small gestures to catch his eye while Katara not yet noticing his presences involved

into the food.

The servants immediately placed a platter of chicken and a serving of rice and beans and nodded off

"Thank you, ladies, for coming, it was an honoring having all of you."

In response, they all smiled and Zuko could not make out the murmur of sound they all made trying to

talk over each other.

Zuko sneaked another peek at Katara who was at the far end of the table at the curve of it making her

hard to see.

"Are you all excited about the gala tomorrow night?" Zuko asked a bit irritated in Katara's uninterested.

This question led to another fit of the girls talking over each over and making bigger gestures to catch

his eyes.

"I think it will be marvelous," Mai said over the noise-causing everyone to listen.

"Remember when we use to go with the King every year?" Mai said while making lovey eyes at Zuko and

flaunting their history in everyone's faces.

Katara looked up from her finished rice to meet Zuko's golden eyes. Katara could feel herself being

drawn in by his eyes that seemed to have a story behind them.

Studying his eyes more she flashes and was not sure if it was a trick on the light.

Zuko flashed her a smile which the other princess took as their own and Katara knew the game began.

I saw you even when I was color blind.

Grey: What I saw when I did not love you

White: How pure our friendship was

Green: When you became a force of nature

Orange: The explosion I feel with you

Yellow: When you became my sunshine

Blue: When you showed me you

Purple: When I showed you me

Red: When I loved you

Black: When the road ended

Hey, guys long time no see. So lately I have been trying to be getting back to things that I enjoy and ofc Avatar is up there. So, I decided that I am going to finish this fanfiction. We have a long road ahead but buckle up buttercup.

Please leave feedback it would make my day


End file.
